Vertige
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Qu'est ce que le vertige pour vous ? Sano l'apprendra, mais pas comme il le pensait


Titre: Vertige  
Auteur: l'imoto-chan de mon Oniisan  
Source: Hanakimi  
Genre: Yaoi  
Couple: Sano x Nanba  
Disclamer: Ze les veux, ze les veux, je les tient ! Zut c'était juste un rêve.  
Commentaire: Ils vont trop bien ensemble ces deux là. Je crois que c'est l'un de mes couples préféré de fanfic sur Hanakimi.

**Vertige**

-Je veux descendre ! Je veux descendre ! criait Mizuki.  
-Laisse toi glisser à la corde, dit le prof de sport.  
-Hiiiiiiiiiii j'ai peur !  
-Pfff quelle poule mouillée.  
-Vas y Sano, on verra si t'y arrive toi , répliqua Nakatsu.  
-Ok.

Sano grimpa à la corde avec agilité et facilité. Une fois en haut, il baissa la tête et redescendit sans difficultés.

-Ce n'était pas dur.  
-Te n'as pas le vertige toi !  
-Ce n'est pas haut.  
-On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Mizuki était en colère parce que Sano s'était moqué d'elle. Mais quand on faisait du saut en hauteur, il valait mieux ne pas avoir le vertige. C'était normal qu'il trouvait ça facile.

Sano n'avait jamais eu peur du vide. Ce qui lui plaisait dans le saut en hauteur, c'était justement quand il était en suspension dans l'air, c'était un sentiment agréable. Il aimerait quand même savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on a le vertige. Comment faire ? Le vertige, c'était la peur du vide, donc s'il allait en haut d'un point en hauteur et qu'il regardait en bas, peut être que…

Il se mis donc en quête d'une hauteur. Le toit de ce bâtiment avait l'air parfait pour ca. Mais est-ce qu'il avait droit d'y aller ? Tient, Nanba devrait le savoir lui.

-Nanba, est-qu'on a le droit d'aller là-haut ?  
-Je crois, pourquoi ?  
-Je veux faire une expérience.  
-Quel genre ?  
-Rien de dangereux.

Nanba voulait en savoir plus, mais Sano avait déjà filé. Izumi montait les marches à toute vitesse, si bien qu'arrivé en haut, il était essoufflé. Il s'approcha du rebord et regarda en-bas. Rien. Il n'avait aucune peur. C'était désespérant. Tout le monde ressentait la peur du vide au bout d'un moment. Peut être qu'il n'était pas monté assez haut ? Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne changerai rien.

Déçu, il redescendit pour aller manger. Il avait une mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il ne dit pas un mot, comme avant l'arrivé de Mizuki au lycée. Ses amis s'inquiétaient et essayèrent de le faire parler. Cela n'eut pour effet que d'énerver plus Sano qui alla se coucher.

Les heures passaient et toujours pas l'envie de dormir. Il se leva pour aller prendre l'air. La nuit était agréable. Il retourna sur le toit de son échec pour regarder le clair de lune. On entendait juste de petits insectes et des pas. Des pas ? Sano se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nanba.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je pourrai te demander la même chose, Sano.  
-Je prends l'air.  
-Hum, on va dire que moi aussi.  
-Et pourquoi ici ?  
-Les hauteurs permettent de mieux admirer le clair de lune, répondit Nanba avec un sourire malicieux. Alors cette expérience ?  
-Ratée.  
-C'était quoi le but ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Je peux peut être t'aider.  
-Je voulait savoir comment c'était d'avoir le vertige.  
-Il y a d'autre façon d'avoir le vertige.  
-Ah ouais ? Comment ?  
-Ferme les yeux et ne les ouvrent seulement quand je te le dirai, ok ?  
-Ok.

Sano ferma donc ses yeux en se demanda ce que mijotait ce sale délégué véreux. Soudain il sentit quelque chose épouser ses lèvres. C'était doux et agréable. Il cru perdre l'équilibre, tomber dans le vide et ressentit un grand vertige.

-Ouvre les yeux. Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas comment c'est d'avoir le vertige ?

-Tu m'as fait quoi !

-Oh, juste un baiser, tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent.

-Tu m'as embr… T'as osé !

-Ça a marché ou pas ?

-Ça ne va pas dans ta tête de pervers !

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ca ? Moi, j'ai vraiment apprécié, pas toi ?

-Arrête de te la jouer !

-Je ne me la joue pas, je suis sincère. C'était merveilleux, tes lèvres étaient si suaves, exquises. J'en ai ressentis des frissons.

-Tu parles.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-C'est impossible, t'es juste un coureur de jupon et tu veux pouvoir faire le fier en disant que même un garçon à succombé à ton charme, mais dommage pour toi, ça n'a pas marché.

-Je ne te crois pas. Ose me dire dans les yeux que tu n'as rien ressentie ! Que tu n'as pas apprécié ! Que te n'as pas envie de recommencer ! C'est juste parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'ose pas assumer ses réactions !

-J'assume mes réactions !

-Non, sinon t'aurai avoué que tu as pris du plaisir pendant ce baiser ! Tu m'aurai repoussé sinon !

-C'est…Je…Non…Tu m'embrouilles !

-Tes idées n'étaient de toutes façon pas claires.

-T'attends quoi ?

-Que tu dises la vérité.

-À propos de quoi ?

-De ce que tu as ressentis

-Ce que j'ai ressenti ?

-Oui

-D'accord, j'avoue, tu as raison. Tu es content ?

-Non, tu as choisit la facilité. Moi, je veux que tu dises ce que tu as éprouvé.

-Un vertige.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, mais c'est ce qui définit le mieux mon impression. C'est vrai que j'y ai pris du plaisir, c'était doux et enivrant, j'en frissonne encore, mais ce qui m'a le plus affecté, c'est cette sensation de vertige.

-J'ai réussit alors, tu as eu le vertige grâce à moi.

-Oui.

-Ça te dit de recommencer ?

-Hein ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Je n'ai jamais été si sérieux. Mais bon, si tu n'as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer, parce que ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais j'en meurs d'envie, donc si tu ne veux pas, j'en serai très affecté. Mais si tu veux…

Sano, lassé de d'entendre son monologue, pris possession des lèvres de Nanba, un moyen efficace pour le faire taire. Leur baiser n'avait rien de comparable avec celui d'avant, celui-là n'était pas un simple contact entre leurs bouches. La langue de Sano se laissait guider par celle de Nanba qui avait plus d'expérience.

L'aube pointait le bout du nez quand les deux jeunes homme rompirent le baiser. Leurs visages étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Leur regard légèrement halluciné, égaré se croisèrent entre leur paupières entrouvertes.

-Nanba …  
-Tu crois que la lune sera encore pleine ce soir ?  
-On aura qu'à vérifier.  
-La nuit sera belle.  
-J'en suis sûr.

Ils se quittèrent et passèrent leur journée chacun dans leur coin jusqu'au soir.

**Fin**

Aparté on …

K: C'est magnifique *larme à l'œil*  
S: Sale dragueur !  
Nb: Du calme Sano, ce n'est qu'une fanfic (et cette lueur perverse dans ses yeux ?)  
Nk: Kim, Nanba est rien qu'à moi !  
S: Je te le laisse de bon cœur ! Berk, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne froid dans le dos.  
K: C'est l'une de mes meilleurs fanfics ! Je n'y peux rien si vous allez bien ensemble !  
Nb: C'est le destin.  
S: Toi, tais-toi !  
Nb: Pourquoi ?  
S: Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus que tu fais un yaoi ou shonen-ai avec moi !  
K: Non, c'est le troisième.  
S: Et pourquoi moi ?  
K: T'es tellement sexy et attirant que tu attires tous les mecs de ton entourage, je n'y peux rien. Et puis c'est mon clavier qui écrit, pas moi, je n'en suis pas maître ! Sur ce, à bientôt !  
Nb: Continue sur cette voie !  
K: T'inquiète pas, vous êtes mon couple préféré.

Aparté off…


End file.
